Son Tus Ojos Mi Perdición
by sophieluna
Summary: Atado a tus ojos. Rendido a tus movimientos y hecho pedazos con cada mirada de odio. Son los sentimientos de Draco desde su mesa, mientras Harry, con la vista fija en el rubio, se deja caer sin advertirlo. Un pensamiento escrito desde la distancia.
1. Son Tus Ojos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todo su mundo, no me pertenecen. Tristemente, son de alguien más. No persigo algo más que la diversión, personal y de quienes lean.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Beta:** Aneychi

**Resumen:** Atado a tus ojos. Rendido a tus movimientos y hecho pedazos con cada mirada de odio. Son los sentimientos de Draco desde su mesa, mientras Harry, con la vista fija en el rubio, se deja caer sin advertirlo. Un pensamiento escrito desde la distancia.

**NdA:** Esta vez quise regresar a Hogwarts. Antes de la inevitable guerra, cuando todo parecía oculto entre las sombras. Es una incursión en la mente de Draco y de Harry cuando un prohibido sentimiento se esconde tras el odio que los rodea. Inspirada por la hermosa mirada de Draco y la terquedad de Harry. Espero que la disfruten. A mí, personalmente, me encantó.

**Dedicada a quienes observan desde la distancia y temen acercarse. Aquellos que fingen y adivinan los pensamientos del otro cuando todo lo que esperan es una oportunidad.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Son tus Ojos…**

**Parte I**

**Sophieluna**

Sin proponérmelo, te miro.

En los días lluviosos y cuando la luz del sol es capaz de atravesar los grandes ventanales del castillo. Cuando el viento sopla fuerte y tengo que apretar el nudo de mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Incluso, en medio de las noches más oscuras, donde difícilmente puedo distinguir la oscuridad de mi propio sufrimiento.

En medio de mis silencios cuidadosos y tus risas espontáneas.

Después de tantas lunas bajo el peso de una culpa imposible de redimir, decido alzar mis ojos a la luz… y tú estás ahí. Precisamente tú, de entre todos. Creo que es una locura. La más grande de todas.

Me bastan tus ojos para saber que no eres para mí. El pasado, mi presente y tu destino exterminan cualquier posibilidad para lo que siento; aunque… cada vez que te veo, un segundo es suficiente para dejar entrar la esperanza en mi mundo.

Hoy, como todos los días, estás ahí. Estás siempre que necesito verte; odiarte y buscar razones para seguir atado a tus ojos.

Me devuelves la mirada a través del salón. Puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se acelera. Me convenzo de que es desafío lo que veo en tus ojos mientras que los míos destilan un odio profundo por lo que eres. Por lo que puedes hacer si intento acercarme.

No sabes por qué hago cada cosa. Y no espero que lo hagas un día. Es por eso que te hiero cuando me enfrentas; para así arrancar los motivos de tus ojos y por fin dejar de atarme a tu rostro, a tu silencio.

Para dejar de soñar y hacerte pagar por mi dolor.

Espero que no se fijen en mis labios tambaleantes cada vez que te niegas a desviar la mirada. Cada vez que me quiebras. Ellos pueden permitir que nos odiemos… algo más, es imposible.

Pero nada es para siempre. Renuncias al desafío después de un tiempo. ¿Mis ojos te intimidan? Quizá, es porque en ellos hay demasiada tristeza. No puedes soportar la presión y desistes; eres débil aunque conoces lo que en mis irises se agita. Para mí, no es suficiente. No, porque aun quiero provocarte.

Entonces, busco de nuevo tus ojos, a pesar de tus intentos por apartarte. No logras concentrarte en las historias sin sentido de tus aburridos amigos y caes de nuevo en la tentación de mirarme. No lo puedes evitar, es parte de ti. Así como lo es de mí.

Para mí es suficiente con que alces tus ojos. De esa forma haces que continúe con esta locura que me encadena a tu rostro, tus pensamientos, tu vida.

—Draco, ¿Qué haces…?

Es Zabini. Algunas veces me descubren mis amigos cuando no hago más que mirarte a parte de respirar. No es ni la cuarta parte de las veces en que eres atrapado con una mirada asesina en tus ojos, un trozo de pollo en tu tenedor a medio camino de tu boca y la cara vuelta hacia mí. Yo, a diferencia tuya, puedo parecer imperturbable.

No te importa ser descubierto; crees que haces lo que debes. Para ti es molesto; para mí es todo en lo que puedo pensar una vez cierro las cortinas de mi cama. Una misión suicida, el único misil que estoy dispuesto a lanzar.

—Es sólo… —Intento recuperar las palabras mientras corto finalmente el contacto.

Mirarte es olvidar que tengo una vida lejos del ardiente contacto de tus ojos, que no quiero más que estos segundos intentando atravesar la muralla verde y sólida puesta sobre tu rostro.

Qué terrible es pensar en mí luego de mirarte, luego de atreverme a buscarte. Acaso, ¿no conozco lo que eres, lo que somos y lo que debemos hacer? ¿Gasto posibilidades en vez de tomar decisiones? Potter, ¿qué tienen tus ojos que puedo perderme en ellos?

—Estoy cansado. Me voy.

Me levanto ante la expectación de mis amigos y abandono el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas. Debo decir que estoy harto de soñarte; tus ojos son sólo el principio de mis más asombrosos sueños y eso, es casi tan grave como pensarte.

Mientras avanzo, tus ojos regresan a buscarme. O ¿soy yo el que te busco? No estoy seguro, sólo sé que te miro de nuevo. Eres capaz de iluminar la más negra realidad con una simple gota de atención hacia lo que hago. Cada vez que algo como esto ocurre, puedo llegar a sonreír en medio de la tristeza. Soy parte de tu vida.

El contacto revive mis ganas de golpearte, tocarte y adorarte al mismo tiempo. Mis pies me guían por instinto mientras continúo atrapado entre tus ojos. Luego de tres segundos, los rostros de varias personas giran hacia el espectáculo; mis mejillas arden sin control. Siento tu fuerza y pierdo mi orgullo en un intento desesperado por recuperar mi frialdad. Después de todo, el control continúa en tus manos.

Estoy bajo tu odio de nuevo, rendido al juicio de tus ojos; logras que sienta vergüenza de ser quien soy. Mi apellido pesa sobre mis hombros terriblemente, gracias al verde penetrante de tu bendita mirada. ¿Quiero ser alguien distinto? ¿Espero que me veas más allá de lo aparente y consigas conocerme?

¿Cómo puedes hacerlo si es a todas luces imposible? En esta carrera por quebrarme, obtienes una ventaja abrumadora. Mis ojos caen con la fuerza de un huracán. Aprieto el paso y cruzo finalmente las puertas del Gran Comedor. Esta vez me importa poco perder bajo tu mirada, sólo quiero escapar.

Esta vez desaparecer del mundo por algunas horas es lo más sensato. Aprieto también mis lágrimas, nunca ausentes cuando la realidad me golpea. Desde hace mucho tiempo, haces parte de mi realidad.

— ¡Malfoy!

No puede ser… es tu voz. El piso de piedra parece atrapar mis pies. Estoy anclado sin respiración en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Malfoy espera!

Eres capaz de atravesarme. Es lo que haces y yo no puedo evitarlo. Y no, no me pidas que pare.

Te veo, por primera vez, demasiado cerca para poder asimilarlo. La profundidad de tus ojos es capaz de tintar de color el gris que me atrapa, llevarse cualquier deseo de mi padre que me obliga a detestarte. Incluso, siento que empiezo a temblar.

— ¡Para de una maldita vez!

Siento una presión desmedida sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Un par de segundos después, tus ojos buscan su camino a través de mi cara; la fría piedra choca contra mi espalda.

Tu odio es grande; crees que debo pagar por los errores de otros.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas, imbécil?

No eres el primero que me juzga sin atreverse a conocerme. De hecho, ocurre todo el tiempo.

—Estoy harto de verte… de que me mires. —La fuerza de tus manos aumenta mientras tus palabras salen lentamente. Es terrible.

Es suficiente. Esto realmente duele. Tan sólo aléjate. No sabes nada. No entiendes nada, Potter.

—Déjame.

¡Un débil susurro! Es todo lo que sale de mi boca. Siento que… estoy cediendo demasiado.

—Sé que escondes algo. —muerdes tu labio y continúas con lo que haces. ¿Qué crees poder encontrar en mi mirada? Siento decirte que los planes del Lord no están ocultos ahí.

—Me sorprende tu inteligencia, Potter. Vete a la mierda.

El agarre aumenta más si es posible. En medio de mi miedo, desvío mis ojos.

—Te envío a comerla si no me dices ahora mismo qué demonios haces. No puede ser nada bueno si viene de ti.

Es lo que me digo cada vez que pienso en ti.

—Suéltame.

Hoy puedes ganar si quieres. No vale la pena luchar.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz. Lo sabemos todos.

¿Crees que no lo sé? El odio de la mayoría es suficiente prueba, señor iluminado.

—Mírame Malfoy.

¿Mirarte? Lo hago siempre y lo sabes. Ahora… sólo quieres mis ojos para que atestigüen lo que piensas hacer. Necesitas público incluso para quebrarme.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que…

Ya no quiero oírte. Ni siquiera verte.

Si me alejo está bien, porque nada se altera realmente si sólo dejas de verme. Tu ingenuidad y la apestosa compañía que te rodea son completamente inamovibles.

Y yo… acabo de entender en tu mirada que no soy nada. Porque más allá de tus ojos sólo hay odio… si existe algo más, tengo que dejar de ser quién soy para lograr verlo.

Es tan imposible que duele.

Mi madre dice que debo ser fuerte, a pesar de que ella conoce muy bien lo que se siente no tener lo que deseas.

—Ya es hora de terminar este juego, Malfoy…

Qué ciego eres.

—Tu cobardía es sólo una muestra…

Ahí vas de nuevo. Imparable como siempre.

Después de tanto tiempo lo sé. No hay nada más. Nada por venir o esperar, si no puedo atrapar más que tu mirada en este mar que nos separa.

—Malfoy, no tengo todo el día… ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te pasa?

Juro no molestarte más.

— ¿Por qué…?

No mirarte más.

— ¿No puedes darme la cara luego de…

Es hora de irme.

Tus brazos ceden cuando los toco para apartarme. Si con mi contacto sientes que tu ira aumenta, la tuya es capaz de romperme.

Puedo sobrevivir a tu furia. Incluso a la fuerza bruta que, como ahora, es para mí todo un desafío.

Menos a tus ojos.

A pesar de que todo tu cuerpo está en una extraña agitación, la verdadera lucha ocurre en ellos. Observo cómo intentas manejar tus emociones y fracasas cuando sólo intentas dejar de mirarme de _esa forma_.

Por tus ojos, perdí mi libertad y la tranquilidad que me daba la oscuridad de mi tiempo, mi habitación y mi vida. ¿Esperas que me contenga ante ellos? Lamento decepcionarte Potter.

Hiperventilas. Mi corazón late desbocado mientras tus palabras continúan sin ser oídas. No sabes que no importa el mundo si tengo tus ojos, incapaces de mentirme, frente a mí.

Son una oda a la furia contenida por años, la convicción de lo desconocido y las incontenibles ganas de saber.

Cuando me insultas y te insulto, olvido el precio de sentir todos esos sentimientos que afloran de un par de remolinos verdes, una vez enciendo la llama en tu orgullo. ¡Qué fácil es hacer que me odies!

Muerdo mi labio y siento el peso de tenerte tan cerca. La fuerza gravitacional que me mantiene atado a ti. Me arriesgo a parpadear y aquella sensación sólo es más fuerte.

Estás lleno de razones absurdas; esperas que diga lo que necesitas oír para confirmar las teorías de terceros.

Desde hace cientos de lunas mi teoría se hace más fuerte. Mi ansiedad por comprobar aquello que, velado para mí, continúa en las sombras, es tan grande que puede destruirme. O revivirme.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras se niegan a salir. Un vacío en mi pecho me obliga a buscar tus labios, a pesar de tus ojos.

Cierro los puños con fuerza, en un intento por resistir. Entonces descubro la única forma de terminar con esto.

Caer en ella. En tu fuerza; doblegar mi voluntad y cerrar mis ojos.

— ¡¿Malfoy…? —Preguntas. Es un grito hecho súplica.

Siento tu sorpresa desde mi lugar, a pocos centímetros. Es tanta que, estás inmóvil, con tus ojos fijos en mi osado avance.

Cierro mis ojos y lo hago.

Sin pensamiento alguno que guíe mis acciones, tan sólo sigo mi instinto. Es lo que quiero, lo que necesito.

Toco tus labios, doblegado. La resistencia no se hace esperar, luego de que la sorpresa deje de nublarte el juicio. Pero, puedo asegurarte algo: lucha todo lo que quieras por librarte. Yo, ya no tengo control sobre mí.

Mis manos alrededor de tu cabeza te sujetan con decisión. El mundo gira ahora en tus labios eclipsados por mi invasión inesperada. ¡Cómo lamento no poder ver tus ojos ahora mismo!

Espero que respondas pero estás rígido, presa de la sorpresa. ¿Qué sientes? No puedo adivinarlo por más esfuerzos que haga para romper tu obstinación y tu boca. A pesar de eso, quiero seguir. Estoy por llegar a creer que tu boca es tan maravillosa como tus ojos.

Luchas y te rindes. Es más de lo que soportas, así que te dejas caer.

En mis brazos.

—**oOo—**

—Para.

Me apartas de tu cuerpo con una mezcla de pánico, sorpresa y rabia. Sé que no puedes decir algo más porque sólo me miras con la boca entreabierta y asombrosamente hinchada.

No tengo nada para responder a mi ataque. Ni una palabra de arrepentimiento. De hecho, no siento ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

Después de besarte con la fuerza de un huracán, hambriento por llenarme de ti, creo saber qué es lo que ocurre. La razón de mis ansias y tu repudio.

Mis mejillas arden frente a la comprensión de algo tan grande y peligroso a la vez.

Me hace tambalear.

Alcanzo tus ojos de nuevo y encuentro el mismo conocimiento.

Lo sabes.

Te miro, expectante. No tengo más que mis ojos después de esto.

Niegas con furia al tiempo que te alejas con tambaleantes pasos. Me das la espalda y prácticamente huyes sin rumbo fijo. ¿Es todo?

Bajo mis ojos a la helada piedra del piso, incapaz de hacer algo más. Mis labios aún conservan el calor de los tuyos; estoy por perder la cabeza.

Me pregunto entonces si es verdad.

Porque, todo esto puede ser sólo parte de mi imaginación. Un sueño tan vívido que debe terminar en cualquier momento.

Después de resistirte hasta hacer trizas tu autocontrol, me besas largamente; una sonrisa torpe con ganas de escapar se esconde tras tus labios. Estás abrazado a mi cuerpo.

Es simple y lo más terrible a la vez. Sabes que siento algo hacia ti. Algo tan fuerte que te hace huir y que…

—Tú también sientes.

La soledad del pasillo no me asusta, tan sólo escucha atenta.

—Draco, ¿Qué haces ahí?

Volteo de inmediato mientras oculto mi realidad bajo la máscara habitual.

Sonrío y me acerco a Pansy, antes de que logre concretar una sospecha.

—Nada realmente. Vámonos.

—No te creo. —Susurra cerca de encontrar un rastro de verdad.

—Estoy un poco cansado, es todo. —Es suficiente si actúo normalmente.

—Cuidar el trasero de Potter consume todas tus fuerzas. No me sorprende.

La alerta se enciende de nuevo.

—No cuido su trasero. Ni siquiera advierto su existencia.

—Como quieras. Puedo fingir que te creo.

Sonrío. Pansy puede pretender no saber, igual que el resto del mundo. Pero tú, Potter, no puedes hacer eso. Estoy seguro.

Está bien si espero con un buen libro mientras respondes. Porque, con tus gritos o tu paranoia siempre lo haces.

—Dejemos a Potter a un lado y vamos por unos chocolates. Están bajo el cuidado de mi almohada.

Pansy me observa y espera.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Respondo, cauteloso.

—Tu ensayo de Pociones.

—Sólo si te callas.

—Hecho.

La tomo del brazo y caminamos rumbo a las mazmorras. Mi refugio.


	2. Mi Perdición

…**Mi Perdición**

**Parte II**

**Sophieluna**

Ahí estás de nuevo. Con tus ojos y esa desinteresada mirada que es sólo una prueba más de que escondes algo.

Te miro y espero. ¿Qué tienes para mí, hoy?

Es evidente que estás dispuesto a retarme. Lo espero con ansias. Desde el mismo momento en que abro mis ojos me preparo para esto; la manera en que te hago tambalear es todo un acontecimiento.

Puedo sentir cómo alteras todo el lugar con tu presencia. Es algo que sé desde que te conozco, algo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar ante nadie. Así como esa bendita aura que parece brotar de ti.

En ocasiones pienso qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser tu influencia. Qué tan venenosa.

A través del salón puedo verte sentado elegantemente, rodeado de tus amigos, admiradores y gamberros. Los controlas por completo, tanto, que giran a tu alrededor por la fuerza de tu gravedad.

Debo decir que eres su sol.

Y mi objetivo de caza, si escucho a mi conciencia.

Me miras con la misma apatía de siempre. Estar permeado para no sentir es tu más grande logro y tu debilidad también. Porque, es cierto que no sé en qué demonios piensas, pero puedo asegurarte que estoy cerca de encontrarlo.

Espero que te canses de fingir pronto, al menos por un segundo. Es suficiente para tirar abajo tu bien armado personaje.

A pesar de tus intentos por ocultarlo, lo sé. Todo lo que eres está bañado de la misma oscuridad en que estoy envuelto; la misma suciedad. No eres diferente de mí, Malfoy.

Estoy hambriento, después de todo. Puedo continuar con mi trabajo luego de ingerir algo, creo que no tienes ambiciones grandes esta mañana, salvo desayunar y fastidiarme el rato.

Odio reconocer que me encanta masticar el tocino para escuchar como cruje en mi boca. Y caliente es más delicioso. Pese a todo, vale la pena continuar vivo para esto.

Entrenamiento de Quidditch a las cuatro de la tarde y un par de capítulos por leer para Historia de la Magia. Puedo dejar eso para después de cenar…

—…debes releerlo de nuevo, Ron…

Mierda. El ensayo de Pociones. Llevo tres días sin poder avanzar del primer párrafo. Creo que Ron está igual.

Le doy un largo sorbo a mi zumo de calabaza y observo.

Hermione está en medio de su cátedra para lograr terminar el ensayo de Pociones mientras Ron pierde la cabeza con el sabor del pollo frito. Ninguno de los dos la escuchamos, no cuando mi amigo es tan sólo boca y estómago y yo, tengo otra clase de preocupaciones.

Preocupaciones que tienen que ver específicamente contigo.

Obsesivo para Hermione, terriblemente vergonzoso para Ron. Lo cierto es que es mi secreto, por el que pierdo y gano en el mismo intento de guardarlo.

Incluso, arriesgo mi cordura la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como ahora.

Todo se debe a que con los días se hace difícil no caer en tus provocaciones. En tus miradas. Estoy harto de la ferocidad de tus ataques cuando no hago nada para alterar el ambiente y ocasionar que el viento te golpee el rostro en una velocidad poco apropiada para tu piel de mármol. Algo así, si recuerdo tus insultos.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo que dices están tus ojos. El rictus de tu boca y esa palidez que enmarca tu fino rostro.

Te miro sin decidirlo a través de las mesas. Vamos Malfoy, aquí estoy. Deja que tu indiferencia fluya con la fuerza de un huracán; quiero verte arder.

Ahí estás sin titubear. Con los días aprendo que eres realmente fuerte; continúas con esta locura.

Entiendes lo que quiero, respondes como espero. Tu odio es una de las razones que aún me mantienen en tu vida. Las demás, no son culpa tuya.

Luego de un momento que se vuelve eterno, uno de tus amigos es capaz de alejarte de mis ojos. Espero ver cómo dejas salir al monstruo que duerme bajo tu calma con la osadía de Zabini mientras me dejo llevar por la asombrosa atracción de tus ojos… joder, no eres más que un asustadizo slytherin.

Contesta de una vez.

No puedo creer que hoy pretendas ser imperturbable cuando en tu mirada veo que quieres desatar una tormenta. Y creo que soy el único que lo advierte.

Incluso, tras mis gafas puedo ver los esfuerzos que haces para no perder el control mientras murmuras algo sin sentido y esperas que te crea sin quitar la vista de mis movimientos. Sé que viene después de esto.

Estoy cansado de ver cómo una y otra vez buscas alejar a aquellos que se acercan demasiado. ¿Temes que descubran lo que eres?

Por supuesto que sí. Te levantas de un solo impulso y comienzas tu retirada. Para ti, huir es más fácil que enfrentar las preguntas de los demás.

Busco tus ojos y sólo puedo enfurecerme más. Eres un cobarde de mierda. Te largas cuando tu supuesto amigo intenta traspasar la barrera que impones a diario. Con los días me pregunto si tu actuación es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme.

Te tambaleas un poco y puedo sentir cómo dudas cada vez que avanzas. ¿A qué quieres jugar? Eres fuerte y continúas con la frente en alto mientras los cotilleos sobre tu familia se alzan con tu caminar. Los rumores son una plaga que combates con tu presencia; ¿Cómo puedes continuar?

Pero hay algo en tu mirada que es más que el desprecio de siempre. Puedo sentir que ya no eres el mismo. Quizá es otro nivel de estupidez avalada por tu padre, sólo sé que siento algo más en ti. Y tengo que descubrirlo.

— Harry, ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione confirma lo que ya conoce desde el inicio.

—Es el hurón. —Sisea Ron, con la vista fija en su plato.

Ellos y todos los saben. Cuando no es Voldemort eres tú, Malfoy. En medio de las clases, en la sala común o en la cabaña de Hagrid. Tienes la manía de estar presente hasta en mis terribles pesadillas.

—Yo sé que tiene algo entre manos. Estoy a punto de descubrirlo. —Contesto con la vista fija en tu avance cauteloso.

—O a punto de perder la cabeza, Harry. Es hora de que lo dejes en paz.

Desvío la mirada hacia Hermione cuando tú ya te pierdes de vista.

— ¿Qué dices? —No puedo creer que mi amiga piense algo así.

— Déjalo en paz. Está cansado de todos, hasta de tus acosos, Harry.

Ron, por poco tira el zumo de calabaza de su boca.

— Hermione, ¿estás defendiendo a Malfoy? No contenta con los elfos, sigues con la cadena.

—Llevas meses tras la pista de "algo" que esconde Malfoy. —Los dedos de Hermione se alzan para hacer una mímica destemplada sobre lo que hago. Mi furia empieza a reverberar de nuevo.

—Malfoy es un cabronazo. Su familia tiene la aprobación del Ministerio aunque todos sabemos que están hasta el cuello con los mortífagos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el hurón siga los pasos de su padre. —Ron, regresa a su plato.

Estás solo y planeas algo grande para obtener la aprobación de Voldemort. Tengo que pararte antes de que logres tu cometido.

—Si quieres saber qué le ocurre ahora, pregúntaselo tú mismo. Me enferma cómo te mira y cómo tu…

—Ron, no sigas. —Puedo sentir cómo Hermione, igual que yo, contenemos el aliento por un par de segundos.

Pero, Ron es simple. La voz que deseo escuchar para romper los lazos que me amarran a esta silla.

—Regreso en un momento. —Es lo último que digo antes de marcharme.

—Harry, ¡No!

Hermione no lo puede creer, yo tampoco.

Tengo que detenerte sin importar si tengo que golpear tu delicado rostro. Mi ansiedad me obliga a correr hasta divisarte en la distancia.

— ¡Malfoy!

Tu nombre sale sin pensarlo, estás lejos y sólo quiero saber qué demonios intentas hacer. Mis puños arden de impotencia, estoy listo para atacar.

— ¡Malfoy, espera!

Se que caminas hacia tu más grande sueño, verme morir. No voy a permitir que seas tú quien me entregue; aún puedo pelear.

— ¡Para de una maldita vez!

Te sujeto por un brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para estrellarte contra la pared helada del pasillo. Necesito que lo dejes. Tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas, imbécil?

Tus ojos brillan de _una condenada forma._ Pareces atravesarme, escudriñarme hasta el fondo. Me hace estremecer cuando tus ojos se enclavan en busca de los míos.

—Estoy harto de verte… de que me mires.

Y… no puede ser nada más que por venganza.

—Déjame.

Susurras, más pálido de lo que realmente eres. Puedo jurar que hay pánico en tu voz.

—Sé que escondes algo. —Es lo único claro hasta ahora, aunque logras confundirme con esa actitud tan extraña. Debe ser tan sólo otra de tus artimañas.

—Me sorprende tu inteligencia, Potter. Vete a la mierda.

Ahí estás de nuevo, Malfoy. Patalea todo lo que quieras, pero dime la verdad.

—Te envío a comerla si no me dices ahora mismo qué demonios haces. No puede ser nada bueno si viene de ti.

No puedo ver nada más. No quiero que exista algo más que lo que me das.

—Suéltame.

¿Te rindes? No es posible.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz. Lo sabemos todos.

Sigo con mis ataques mientras la prisión de mis brazos aumenta sobre tus hombros.

Bajas la mirada, lejos de mis ojos.

—Mírame Malfoy.

Sin ver que ocurre en tus ojos, pierdo con facilidad. No puedo permitir que simplemente lo hagas. NO.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que haces cada maldita vez que desapareces de la vista de todos. Porque estoy seguro que no estudias o duermes, tú tramas algo. Lo sé. Estoy seguro. Así que es mejor que me ahorres el golpearte y dilo de una buena vez.

Las palabras salen más rápido de lo que esperaba. Quizá estoy un poco nervioso, gracias a tu grandiosa colaboración.

Mierda. Estás lejos. ¡No te importan mis palabras porque estás más ocupado nadando en tus retorcidos pensamientos! ¿Acaso, crees que esto es un juego?

—Ya es hora de terminar este juego, Malfoy. No quiero tener que hacer que lo entiendas de otra manera. —Incluso, te golpeo contra la piedra mientras continúo con mis intentos porque te importe. —Estoy harto de tus acosos, tus reclamos y toda esa mierda de la sangre. No eres más que yo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Entonces, empiezo a temblar. ¿Estás loco, Malfoy? ¿Por tu culpa, estoy loco? No tienes por qué dejar que te ataque de esa manera sin que respondas. No está bien. No… te puedes rendir si yo estoy encima de ti.

—Tu cobardía es sólo una muestra de lo poco que eres. No te importan mis palabras, maldito cabrón, cuando llevas media vida con la única intención de destrozarme. ¿Me dejas en medio de la nada? ¿Quién coño te crees?

Siento mis mejillas arder y… Mierda. Un par de lágrimas están a punto de abandonar mis ojos. Es tu culpa. No puedo pelear y obligarte a que me contestes al mismo tiempo.

Así que, cierro por primera vez la boca y te observo realmente.

¿Estás bien?

—Malfoy, no tengo todo el día… ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te pasa?

Se supone que tú no sientes… así que no puede ser posible.

— ¿Por qué…?

Estoy cerca de explotar. Olvido la presión y la cercanía para buscar tu mirada una vez más.

— ¿No puedes darme la cara luego de años en una lucha sin descanso? Por tu bien, Malfoy.

Un segundo es suficiente para entender que te rindes, al menos esta vez. Y no te importa. No sé si gritar o hacer que lo entiendas contra el piso si la pared no fue suficiente; mi pánico crece exponencialmente.

Es horrible saber que apenas respiras cuando te insulto de una forma tan agresiva. No esperaba algo menos que ironías o humillaciones inteligentes, quizá un par de gritos y una docena de terribles miradas asesinas.

Increíblemente te mueves con decisión luego de minutos sin responder. Soy incapaz de cerrarte el paso, así que te liberas de mi prisión y finalmente me enfrentas.

Me cuesta asimilar la gran tristeza que veo en tu mirada. Gracias a que conozco tus ojos puedo estar seguro de que eres tú y no alguien usando _Multijugos._

Y tus ojos son… algo grandes.

No. No son grandes, son algo más que eso.

No encuentro las palabras para descifrar lo que ellos me enseñan, sólo sé que no puede ser odio. O quizá es otra clase de odio.

Si. El odio de tus ojos es de esa forma en que me miras.

Es el peor odio que puedes mostrarme. ¿O el mejor? Parece que quiero verlo un poco más de cerca.

¡Joder! Mis manos tiemblan casi sin control. Es culpa de tus condenados ojos terriblemente extraños. No puedo estar tan cerca de un chico y querer acercarme más. Es porque eres tú. Y con los enemigos es diferente.

Busco la clave que me diga qué escondes, y a cambio soy testigo de algo más grande. Recuerdo las razones por las que estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no estoy en medio de algún sueño. De hecho, no recuerdo soñar algo tan… hermoso.

Oh, no. Esto es una completa fanta... locura. ¿Por qué puedes mirarme así si me odias? No puedes simplemente hacer lo que haces. No tienes el derecho.

Tengo miedo de caer en lo que sea que piensas.

Es sólo que, tus ojos tienen algo que no puedo describir. Son infinitos y a la vez…

— ¡¿Malfoy…?

¡No te atrevas!

La distancia que nos separaba ya no existe. Malfoy, ahora estás sobre mis labios.

Me besas.

No. NO. Esto es… ¡Mierda! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz! ¡Aléjate!

Mis mejillas arden y mis ojos luchan desesperados. Con esfuerzo mis extremidades se unen a la pelea por alejarte, es todo lo que pido. Porque… no me puedes hacer eso, no cuando somos enemigos y…

Con desesperación lucho por zafarme de tu agarre y de tus labios invasores. Sólo sé que te voy a moler a _Crucios_. Pero, consigues asombrosamente sujetar mi cabeza para continuar con tu abuso y yo sin poder moverme. Sólo tengo tu boca y la pared que ahora me acorrala.

Avanzas con decisión entre mis labios, cada vez siento cómo profundos latigazos queman mi espalda hasta llegar a mis tobillos. ¡Malfoy, eres un hombre! ¿Tengo que recordártelo? Oh, por Merlín… tengo que recordárselo a mi cerebro y a mi cuerpo antes… de que pierda el control.

No lo hagas de esa manera. Por favor. Déjame ya.

Yo te odio, te lo juro… no está bien sentir de esta forma.

Tus labios me reclaman. Son exquisitos, aún así no puedo dejar que…

Continuemos.

—**oOo—**

Tus labios me derrotan antes de que tus ojos sean capaces de lograrlo. Siento de nuevo que el mundo está bajo mis pies luego de un tiempo que no recuerdo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que es Malfoy a quien estoy unido por un apasionado beso. Es suficiente para caer de lleno sobre la realidad, mi vida.

El terror regresa sin demora.

—Para.

Me alejo de ti tan pronto cómo mi cuerpo me lo permite. Estoy demasiado alterado para decir algo más. Me presiono pero nada toma forma en mi cabeza. Con un poco de esfuerzo puedo explotar.

No dices nada a cambio, salvo mirarme con tus benditos ojos grises. ¿Qué piensas?

El terror crece dentro de mí y espero por un segundo una respuesta tuya que confirme que esto hace parte de tu plan.

Para mi desgracia, no dices una palabra. Me observas con tus labios y mejillas de color carmín, gracias al beso, casi tan abrumado como yo.

Si no es parte de un plan macabro, me da miedo saber que es… algo diferente. Porque es imposible.

Lo es, porque se trata de ti.

Me miras lejos de querer decir algo. Esperas a que mis labios empiecen a moverse. Para acusarte por tu atrevimiento. La esperanza que te mantiene en tu sitio es quizá tan pequeña como mi convicción de que esto no es verdad.

Me besas luego de que te insulto. Me fuerzas hasta que renuncio a huir y tomo tus labios como mi expiación. Te atraigo a mí con fuerza y exploro con determinación tu boca; mi odio y tu desprecio no importan en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no quiero saber su nombre si lo siento golpear con fuerza en mi pecho? Busco tus ojos y tú, huyes de mi vista.

No. Si es algo diferente entonces tú, sabes que yo… y que los dos… No.

Necesito aire. Retrocedo dos pasos más y empiezo mi huida hacia el exterior. No reparo en lo que hago, tan sólo corro por mi cordura hasta llegar a la verde colina.

—**oOo—**

Seis días.

El sol, tras las cortinas, me recuerda que es un nuevo día. Luego de mil reproches y menos de tres horas de sueño cada noche, tengo que hacer algo.

Huir de ti no es el mayor de mis problemas cuando Hermione me observa sin decir nada; el conocimiento pleno en sus ojos. Incluso Ron, que se obliga a callar, lo sabe a su manera.

Con las horas bajo el abrigo de mi cama, falsamente enfermo, saber que lo único que guardan tus ojos no es tan sólo odio y deseos de venganza, me causa un dolor terrible. Y una extraña alegría también.

No es mi cicatriz, por supuesto. Es algo más profundo. Algo que no puedo controlar y que parece provenir de mi pecho. No importa lo que digas o lo que me hagas, es cada vez más fuerte.

Es tu culpa y me preocupa ser realmente yo quien lo siente. Después de todo, somos enemigos. Los peores, creo.

Me pregunto por qué sólo siento esto contigo. Ni siquiera cuando Ginny intenta besarme. Bueno, no es que sienta algo realmente cuando ella está cerca. Quizá, es porque ella es una chica, es mi amiga… y las chicas… No es lo mismo.

Miro el montón de pergaminos arrugados en la cesta de basura. Necesito saber qué ocurre en tu cabeza porque los días pasan mientras enloquezco en esta oscura habitación.

Se que debo regresar a clases si quiero aprobar mis exámenes. Después de todo, mi vida está allá afuera.

Donde estás también tú.

"_Malfoy, eres un capullo por besarme_…" —Qué estúpido.

"_Te juro que ahora si te arranco las…"_ —No es la primera vez que te digo eso.

"_No creas que no voy a romperte la cara, desgraciado_." —Un pergamino más a la cesta.

Mi encierro, a punto de caducar, me llena de angustia; no quiero, pero necesito saber que piensas sobre esto. Una parte en mi cabeza, me dice sabiamente que te burlas desde hace casi una semana; todo un ejército de slytherins me espera alrededor tuyo. Es tu espectáculo más grande tras largos meses de fría distancia con el mundo.

La razón de este intento de carta, o fracaso, es la fe casi perdida de una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Ella dice que tus ojos, aun en mis recuerdos de aquel día, no mienten. Aprieto casi con demasiada fuerza la pluma en mi mano. Estoy acorralado frente a un trozo de pergamino; mi desesperación supera a mi orgullo muy a pesar mío.

"_Malfoy,…"_

No puedo creer que la desesperación crezca al garabatear tu nombre. Empiezo a perder mi respiración con el sonido de pasos que se acercan. No me queda mucho tiempo.

Clavo los ojos en el pergamino y acerco la pluma; mi mano tiembla ligeramente. Entonces, lo hago. Las palabras, llenas de pánico, luchan por salir.

"_No sé qué demonios piensas cuando haces lo que haces. ¡No tienes derecho a atacarme de esa manera!_

_Y parece que no te importa en absoluto. Salvo tú mismo._

_Yo, quiero que sepas, por tu culpa claro está, no dejo de pensar en la forma, en cómo… en todo._

_Si para ti es posible… entonces enséñame cómo lo ves._

_Porque yo, sólo te veo a ti… cuando me miras."_

Un demasiado fuerte _"H.P"_ termina el escrito en el momento justo en que Ron y Seamus entran en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces, Harry? —Ron indaga. —Apúrate, si no quieres perder tus huevos.

— ¿Amenazas su descendencia desde tan temprano? Tienes agallas. —Sonríe, Seamus.

Pueden reír mientras encuentro la forma de entregarte la nota. Hoy no tengo pretensiones con mi desayuno, así que Ron puede atacarlo una vez más.

—Tengo que hacer algo primero.

Mi incursión les cae como ácido sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Estás bien? Necesitas comer algo.

Los ojos de Ron no mienten, así como los tuyos. Es por eso que debo hacerlo.

—Ya los alcanzo. Así que no te termines mi zumo de calabaza. —Dejo la habitación con la vista fija en mi amigo pelirrojo. —Y dile a Hermione que no se preocupe.

El pasillo desierto me recibe luego de abandonar la Torre de mi Casa. La primera clase es Pociones; resta poco tiempo para verte de nuevo.

Aprieto el paso hacia las Mazmorras y sin quererlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi agónico rostro. No puedo creer que estés a punto de recibir una confirmación suplicante en vez de un enérgico rechazo.

Pero esto es lo que provocas en mí. Lo que tus ojos son capaces de hacerme.

Mientras me adentro en territorio Slytherin, me doy cuenta de algo.

Estoy perdido. Y es tu culpa otra vez.

Extrañamente, me hace feliz saberlo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.<p>

**Sophie.**


End file.
